willrosefandomcom-20200214-history
Altar the Raccoon
Altar is an Assassin Mentor from Shamar. Altar is 20 years old and is the wisest out of the three. Early Life In Altars early life he joined the Assassins and met Will in Ocean Palace (the homebase of the Assassins) and were friends ever since. Altar also figured out about the fake execution and decided to help Will on hes quest to stop Dr.Eggman. Bad News Spoiler warning! This article contains plot details about an upcoming comic. When He thought Will Past away he went to go tell Will's sibiling which got her devastated. When he returned home in shamar, he saw The Chaotix and thought they where up to know good, so he went to go investigate. Altar followed them to their HQ and thought that there were bandits, so he burst through the front door (which scared the living daylights out of them) and asked them questions on behalf of the order. The Chaotix First he asked Vector, he was a little nervoused but he started to calm down and answerd all the questions calmly. Second he asked Charmey, which he barley got anything out of due to him never shutting up. Lastly he asked Espio, which he refused to answer any questions and they almost got into a brawl (Which Vector broke up) followed by Vector saying "just answer them so he can leave" and so he did. Vector asked him what where these questions were for in which Altar replied "Iam checking if I can and the Assassins can trust you in the near future" then altar left. Welcome to Station Square When Will,Mech and Altar arrived at Station Square at Planet Earth (A few hours after Will returned from hes so called death) to look for Amy. When Will arrived he and Mech was wondering were Station Square is (until Altar pointed at a billboard saying welcome to Station Square) then the trio went forward to Station Square. Relationships Friends *Will Rose *Mech Prower *Crush Kyd *Sol Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Cream the Rabbit *Vanilla the Rabbit *Smasher Bro the Hedgehog *Jennifer Rose *Ashura *Wechina Enemies *Dr. Eggman *EGG Industrty's *Metal Will Weaknesses Like most heroes altar has weaknesses like for example. He has to stop there fights which might get in the way of a target. Another weakness is his stealth, if he were to slip of a beam or make a slight noise it may open conflict or aware hes target. PersonaliltyEdit Altar is really harsh and hard and incredibly wise, some could say he has the personality of Espio or Altair from the Assassin's Creed Series. Quotes "No. Thats just stupid" - When Will said that they can just walk through the front door of Eggman-land "Hmm a typical attitude for a ninja" - Altar making fun of Espio. "Why can't you use your brain for once?" - Altar asking Will to think. "My name is Altar and i'l be glad to help you with your cause" - Altar agreeing to help Will get revenge on Eggman. "You see I have never met my parent's and I believe Eggman is responsible" - Will asking Altar why he agreed to help him. "Crush Kyd it's best to ignore him Will is quit the...Imagnitive one" - Altar telling Crush Kyd to ignore Will's Stupidity. Trivia * Altar is the only member of team brotherhood ( Mech, Will and Altar) to know The Chaotix. * Altar knows how to speak Turkish. * Despite Altar's shoes being the opposite color of Shadow's he can not hoverskate. * Will, Altar an Sol Amy both don't have Sonic Character Designer artwork, because the game dosen't have the right stuff for it. So Iam going to give them another artwork. * Altar's shoes are the same color as Mech's.